Wireless phones have a variety of functionalities that customers can interact with. Such functionalities include making phone calls, sending messages, accessing call history, browsing network content, and taking and viewing photos and videos. On some smartphone devices (mini-PCs in the form of a phone), there are thousands of applications and services that enable new functionalities.
Wireless phones are typically designed for mobile usage, and therefore have a small form factor, including small display screens, small keypads, typically access to only one function at a time, and so forth.
Many phones today are capable of syncing with a PC and/or server to transfer personal information management (PIM) content (email, calendar, contacts, tasks) and, in some cases, photos and music while connected via USB or wireless connection for storage on the PC.